User blog:Arvin30p/Special Chapter - Christmas with you
Prologue: Hiro Raven is not an ordinary Admiral you can speak of... Rather, he is so special that he felt cursed with his blessings rather than feeling happy about it. Anyways, Despite his very special qualities, he is a lovable person and capable of compassion. An ordinary day for him will always start with him waking up in his room with two girls holding each of his arms as if they have claimed it for themselves... however; he is not appalled by it. He welcomed such development. But, he is worried is that he won't be able to work once the two girls cling on him as a pillow. So he decided not to disturb their sleep since they were quite wild the night before. ~''' The Admiral and the two girls woke up and decided to change for their work, since the reveille has been done by someone who is also considered as an accomplice of the Admiral, she harbored no hidden feelings when she saw the Admiral sleeping with two girls. It was said that the two girls are the closest people to his heart as of the moment; or rather... they were the most frequent people who decided to stay with him no matter what happens. The girl who woke him up is a candidate and still far from her promised goal, but she is enthusiastic enough to at least let the Admiral woo her when there is time. And so, this Admiral who was quite a dangerous presence to some people; is loved by his subjects. '''~ "I don't understand though, Master has the aura that can kill but we are not scared of him." Sazanami sips tea as she started doing her daily tasks. Sazanami and the Admiral were inside the Admiral's office doing paperwork and a lot of paperwork in order for them to function as a base despite it's rather laid-back nature as an office; rather, the labor intensive part is on the expedition teams and the ones who were called the 'Orel Rangers'. "It’s because you are facing enemies that can kill you, that would be the reason." ''The Admiral replied while checking the paper on his hand. ''"That's true, even though that we have met a lot of abyssals... I still find Master to be scarier than them... I mean, I did saw you fought a Tsu-Class Light Cruiser in a hand-to-hand combat." "Somehow, that memory of me who was quite naive remains in me..." The two were speaking in good terms as if they knew one another for quite a long time... However, that is not their case. Rather that you call it a mutual agreement, it's more of that they have come in terms of their own understanding and they fill one another's inadequacies. "Rather than that... Sazanami, it's late for me to say this but... What should we do this Christmas Eve?" Sazanami who is currently blazes through the mountain of documents froze after hearing the Admiral's words. "Sazanami, what is wrong?" The admiral can't shake the feeling that Sazanami is doing something behind the scenes. "Nothing Master, Sorry but I have a prior appointment that day. I am truly sorry Master. Samidare is with me too." "I see... Let me ask Kazagumo then..." But before the Admiral goes out to visit Kazagumo, the door opens with Kazagumo and Maikaze enters the door. "Sorry Admiral, we also have something to do that day." The two bowed to him while apologizing to him. "It's fine... But this is quite strange that the four of you have something to do on that day... Is this something big?" The three girls shook their heads in denial and they made various excuses in order for the Admiral to believe in them. ~''' That evening, The Admiral walked towards the balcony to meet someone. "To think Kino and Kumano also declined my offer... so is Kamikaze, Kasumi and the others... what is happening that everyone is so busy?" The Admiral mutters those words while complaining to no one. Rather, there is a shadow standing beside him who is waiting for his arrival. "That is true. It's strange that the commander is being declined by most of them..." The shadow in question is also known Mikazuki and she is quite known for her strangeness. Though, due to that... she hardly has friends. "So Mikazuki, any leads?" The Admiral asked Mikazuki while scratching his head. Mikazuki indeed knows what the girls are up to since she is also included in the preparation stage. However, since she can't be seen due to the side-effect of her vow with the Admiral, she is left with no work to do. Instead, she was assigned to watch the Admiral in their stead since they all trust her decisiveness. "None at all... Uzuki and Yayoi-nee are quiet on this too." Mikazuki replied while she leans on the Admiral's back. "I see... so Mikazuki, wanna go on a date with me?" the Admiral asks Mikazuki out of the blue as he holds her hand. Mikazuki hides her expression as she hides her face from the Admiral. The Admiral looks at her as he tries to sneak a peek on her face. Soon, he saw a girl who is on the verge of crying up. "Sorry... Did I..." But before the Admiral can finish what he is trying to say, Mikazuki sealed his lips with her finger and answers his previous question "I'll go with you... After all, this is my first date with you." '' Mikazuki who is experiencing a lot of emotions right now can only show the Admiral her tears of joy as she happily accepts the Admiral's offer. '~ Meanwhile... Kumano is currently tapping at the conversation between Mikazuki and the Admiral as she is with the other girls who have declined the Admiral's offer. "Alright, Mikazuki has now fulfilled her duty, time for us to do something too!" After Kumano has delivered them the good news, the rest of the girls inside the meeting hall were all motivated to do everything in their power to surprise the Admiral without him taking notice of it... However... "But the Admiral didn't ask me for the date!!!" Hiryuu complained as she starts to fold pieces of paper. "HIE!!!" Hiei exclaimed her surprise for she hasn't been asked for a date It seems that there are a lot of girls the Admiral hasn't asked of. Prep Chapter: Mikazuki and the Admiral have gone out for their date... And as usual, no one complained about it. "But man, if I am not stuck with my work... I could have accepted the Commander's offer." Kamikaze speaks while she starts to prepare the ingredients needed for surprise event for the Admiral. "Indeed... Anyways, do you think the Admiral can eat my chocolate this Valentine's day?" Hiei replied as she chops the ingredients. "Hmm... I don't know... But I can see from Kongou's face that it might be not possible a few months from now." ''Kamikaze replied as she peels a potato. ''"Hmm... OH WELL, I can do it!!! Just wait for it Admiral!" Hiei replied as she started mixing some ingredients in the bowl. "Well... Good luck then." Kamikaze can't hide her fears on what kind of food Hiei will make. Well, she has to worry that Hiei will make curry so she decided to wait if Hiei would really make curry or not. Soon, the only sounds that can be heard are the sound of people making food. ' ' ~''' In the meeting hall inside the naval base, the rest were busy preparing for the big night when the Admiral comes back from his date with Mikazuki. Kumano is currently assigned as the leader as she delegate work to others. Kinugasa is not there right now since she has to do her accounting duties. Kazagumo approaches Kumano as she has finished doing her job. "Good work Kazagumo-chan." Kumano greeted Kazagumo as she gives her food and drinks. "Thanks. Anyways, Maikaze is a big help with the decorations... I never fully understand how her mind works at all." ''Kazagumo replied as she sits down on the bench as she started to wolf down the food she has received from Kumano. Kumano has considered adopting Kazagumo as her little sister but she decided not to since Kazagumo herself declined to her offer due to the fact that the Admiral is going to take her under his wing. ''"Say Kazagumo-chan, what do you think of the Admiral?" Kumano asked Kazagumo on a whim. Kazagumo sips her drinks after she finished eating her meal. After that, she looks at Kumano who asked her that question. "The Admiral... he is quite a Prince Charming... despite his ominous aura." Kazagumo replied as she finished her meal. "True. But you know what... Hiro-sama is quite different back in those ages... I guess the war had changed his views drastically." Kumano replied as she shows her melancholy. "Really!? What does he look back then?" Kazagumo replies showing her curiosity. Kumano took out one photo from her wallet and she shows it to Kazagumo who seemed to be curious at her past. "OH, I never knew the Admiral looked... sad before." ''Kazagumo replied as she saw the expression of the Admiral's face. Kumano's smile vanished as she reminisces a bit in the past. Kazagumo took notice of it and she decided not to ask anything anymore. ''"But you know, despite his sad outlook... He decided to be my friend not because of pity but he truly appreciate me as one... despite the fact that I never knew that she is somewhat related to me and Kino-nee." Kumano replied as she looks at the photo. "I see... Then, I am envious of you Kumano-senpai. Meeting the Admiral back then has already given you the advantage to be with him no matter what happens." Kazagumo replies Kazagumo understood that she stood no chance against Kumano or Kinugasa in terms of time spent with the Admiral. As a matter of fact, she is not confident enough to beat Sazanami on her own despite the difference in time spent. For her, it is always an uphill climb for her. Kumano understood that Kazagumo is worried that she might be a weak link to the Admiral and she can only look at herself as an inferior person, so Kumano decided to cheer her up. "But you know what Kazagumo-chan... the time spent has nothing to do with love. Look at Him and Sazanami-chan. they gave off the vibes that they knew one another for decades yet they know one another for 2 years. Well... It's not that hard at all." Soon, Kazagumo's mood has improved by Kumano's words. "Thanks. But don't you find it vexing that we are not on his side at this moment?" ''Kazagumo replied as she looks at the aerial coverage of the Admiral and Mikazuki's date. ''"Indeed... It's quite vexing..." Kumano replied as she can't hide her jealousy. '''~ Aoba decided to provide the coverage to the Admiral's date with Mikazuki on a condition that she is excepted with the preparations since she has to keep an eye on the observation drone she is using at that instance. Of course, she is confident enough that the Admiral can't shut it down since it's quite high in the sky and if perchance that Kumano managed to destroy it, she is prepared to send one in space in order for her to view the scoop from a safe distance. "Whatcha doing?" Akigumo greets Aoba as she enters the office. Akigumo is also excepted for doing the preparations chapter since she is bust doing her merchandise. "I am spying on the Admiral and get some juicy scoops." Aoba replied while she is controlling the drone plane. "Who is the date partner?" Akigumo asks as she sits on the chair. "Mikazuki." Aoba replied as she focuses the camera. "I see... WHAT!!!" ''Akigumo exclaimed her surprise. ''"What is it Akigumo, why looked so shocked?" Aoba noticed Akigumo's surprised expression. "You see... the Admiral didn't do anything bad to her up to this date." Akigumo exclaimed as she shakes her hand in excitement. Aoba sensed that Akigumo's claim might be correct since there was no reports of the two being alone and on a romantic mood at all... rather, it's a scene where the father is taking a good care of his daughter pops out on Aoba's head while imagining a lot of scenarios between the two. "But to think that he hasn't touched her yet... I am shocked..." Aoba replied as she maneuvers the drone plane. "I am curious Aoba-san, should I tail them?" Akigumo who is flowing with enthusiasm can't hide her curiosity. "Nope. The girls would know... Asides, I rather not do that if I am you. Kumano is seeing this and she can shoot you regardless of distance or obstacles along the way." Aoba replied as she warns Akigumo. Akigumo knew the rumors that Kumano has indeed harmed one girl and she is scared to defy against her, she decided that it's best to heed to her teacher's warming. "But Kumano-san sure is scary..." Akigumo replied as she can't hide her fear. "Oh well... What the heck! I have lost them!" Aoba exclaimed as she can't believe she has lost the two people. Akigumo decided that it's best to ask Aoba once more. For her, it's better to think that the two had noticed an eye in the sky. "Akigumo, if you decide to go, please go where I can't see you. Or rather... Let me zooms the camera out." Aoba replied as she starts calling Kumano. "Thanks Aoba-san, Well then... I'm off!" Akigumo replied after getting her drawing supplies and exits through the door. The Grand Distraction (date style) Mikazuki and the Admiral went out of the naval base for a date (which counts as a decoy operation to lure the admiral out of the base in order for the rest of the prep team to prepare for their grand surprise) which Mikazuki has never experienced ever since. "Commander, Hurry~!" Mikazuki waves at the admiral while wearing proper winter clothing. (*please imagine Mikazuki wearing a white dress reaching her knees with scarf, ear mufflers, gloves, overcoat, black leggings that was considered warm for her.) "Aren't you cold with that get-up?" The Admiral asked while sporting his winter wear which was picked by the girls of the naval base. "Not at all. Asides, I have brought my steam engine just in case." Mikazuki replied as she reveals a fairy hiding in her white cap. "Oh... I guess you pass despite cutting too loose against the season." The Admiral replied as he offers his hand to Mikazuki. "Honestly... Just praise me if you really like it." Mikazuki replied as she shows dissatisfaction on her face. The Admiral smiles back and he pats Mikazuki's head and spoke sweet words from his mouth. "Alright, you are beautiful... regardless of season. I wanna cuddle you so tight." Mikazuki smiled and she held the Admiral's hand and they started to move. ~''' Mikazuki and the Admiral slowly walk into the bustling crowd of people who were all busy preparing for Christmas. "So Yoru '(Mikazuki's handle name), what are you feeling right now?"'' The Admiral asks Mikazuki as he held her hand. "I feel so happy to spend time with you, since most of the time... You cannot see me." Mikazuki replied "I see... you know what; some traditions of Christmas in this country spend time with their families and they have a grand celebration when the clock strikes 12. Also, Christmas is the time you spend time with your family... However, in my childhood years, I can't remember a time I was happy for Christmas." The Admiral replied as he starts to drift away from the topic. Mikazuki noticed the emptiness of the Admiral's voice and noticed that the conversation is getting heavier so she decided to cut the drama and make his mood better. "Hiro-san, but last year and this year... You have us as your family. We all love you and we all appreciate you for taking care of us. I am very thankful for letting you take care of me and my sisters. I can't find the proper words to tell you how happy we are for taking care of us. Please let us help you be happy every day." "Thanks Yoru. I am indeed happy since all of you are with me." The Admiral replied as he pats Mikazuki's head. "Asides... You are marrying me too right? Better take responsibility for making me fall in love." Mikazuki replied as she lets herself gets patted by the Admiral like a cat. But before the two can get into their own fantasies, they felt a presence observing their actions. "An enemy?" the two replied while hiding their surprised expression. The Admiral and Mikazuki soon started walking faster than usual. ~''' After arriving at the corner, Mikazuki gave the Admiral a piece of paper and a pen which she carries around in times of emergency. "What do you think is the thing that chasing us Hiro-san?" ''Mikazuki asks as she prepares the materials. ''"Hmm... must be an unmanned surveillance device. Probably an observational drone." The Admiral replies as he started to write words on the paper "I always wonder why you have to make me carry a notebook and a pen whenever I have to guard you. I guess it's because you might need it in case of emergencies." Mikazuki replies as she looks at what the Admiral is writing. ''light, cover us from any forms of observation and let ordinary people view us normally. Mist of deception.'' Soon, after the Admiral wrote those words, they felt that they were shrouded by a mist. "Is this good enough Hiro-san?" Mikazuki asks as she looks at the Admiral. "It's good enough. In case someone decides to tail us, we have to trap that person. Are you with me?" The Admiral replies as he held Mikazuki's hand. "I will always be with you... no matter where you go." Mikazuki replied as she tightly holds the Admiral's hand. And soon, their counterattack would start. ' ' '''~ "Where are they?" A female voice speak as she starts looking for clues Currently, that person is in the dark, narrow alleys to where mobility is limited and it is prone to be ambushed, but that person paid no heed to it since she is an expert who can escape traps. However... "I see..." ''A male voice replied while hiding his presence. Soon a figure appeared in the shadows. ''"So this is what Hiro-san meant for a person tailing us when the drone has been rendered useless. Akigumo, any last words?" Mikazuki speaks as she draws out her sword, Mikazuki out of a pocket dimension. "Wait, I am here on research. I am curious on what you guys will do on your date... asides; I was tasked to see how did you escape the drone's eyes?" Akigumo plead as she tries not get herself get killed. "Really. Did Sensei ask you to do that?" ''The Admiral replied while hiding his presence. Akigumo can't point out where the Admiral is and she can't escape Mikazuki's intimidation so she decided to give up on escaping. ''"Yes Hiro-san. Asides, I am curious why you haven't done anything naughty to Mikazuki-san." Akigumo replied as she gets something from her pocket. "Hmm... Well, Mikazuki wants me to do that once she gets the ring... nothing more. Somehow, I am respecting that." ''The Admiral replies. ''"I see... Mikazuki-san sure is cherished. To the point where the Admiral raises her to be a perfect wife." Akigumo replies. "Perfect wife? What do you mean?" Mikazuki asks as she looks confused. Seeing the effect of Mikazuki's intimidation has wore off, Akigumo seized the chance to use her smoke grenades in order for her to fool Mikazuki and readies a flash bang grenade in case the Admiral decided to cut her way out. Soon, Akigumo felt a killing presence behind her and she decided to throw her flash bang towards the direction of the blood thirst. A flash of light enveloped the small area and made everyone who was around go blind temporarily. But before Akigumo makes it out of the alley, she stepped on a piece of paper and as soon as she has realized it, it was too late for her to escape what is about to come. ~''' Akigumo has been sent back to the naval base after she stepped on a piece of paper the Admiral has left behind as a precaution if Akigumo decided to make a run of it. "Thank goodness I only have to adjust the strength of the spell." The Admiral stretches his arms as he paid the taxi driver for delivering Akigumo back to the naval base. "Will she be alright?" Mikazuki asks as she can't hide her worry. Akigumo has stepped on a memory flash spell that would lose her memory in an instant making it look like someone has jumped though time, but in reality, she just lose her senses for a short amount of time. "She will be. After all, she would wake up a few moments from now. She can't defy my orders too." The Admiral replies as he sees the taxi moved out of his sight. "I guess there is nothing for me to worry about... However, I am interested in Akigumo's term of raising me as a wife. I wonder if that is true. Hiro-san, is that true?" Mikazuki asks as she grabs the Admiral's hand. "Yes... However, I have failed on that project." The Admiral replied as he let his hand gets crushed by Mikazuki's grip. "Why did you fail? Am I not perfect wife that you have envisioned me of?" Mikazuki asks "You are already perfect, so if I try to raise you... you might become too dependent on me." The Admiral replies "I see... Thanks Hiro-san. Thank you for loving me." Mikazuki replies as she shows her best smile. "Well then, we still have a date to do, remember?" The Admiral holds Mikazuki. "Oh right. Please treat me well then Hiro-san." Mikazuki replies. And the two resumed their date like nothing happened. Party Chapter A few minutes before the Admiral returns to base, the preparation team has already done all of their preparations and they were now waiting for the Admiral to return from his long date with Mikazuki. Sazanami and Samidare were currently standing outside of the building waiting for the arrival of the Admiral. "Somehow, not seeing Master for a while made our work easier. Mikazuki-san sure worked hard to divert his attention in order for us to do our job properly. I will allow her to have him when she gets the ring." Sazanami declares as she is talking to Samidare who is currently smiling. "Somehow, Sazanami-chan has become quite lenient to those who the Admiral loves... aren't you winning their hearts too?" Samidare asks as she looks at Sazanami. "Hmm, Master once told me that he likes the days where he can play around with us and mess one another that we can forget that we have a mission to do. Well, for the past few months; things have gone too hectic for us to play and mess around." ''Sazanami replies as she contemplates over the past. ''"Indeed. However, due to that; he married us and gave us our right to be with him. I really love that moment when he said those words to me." ''Samidare replied while she can't hide her happiness. As soon Samidare has finished with her reply, they saw two figures walking from the distance. Without a moment to waste, the two immediately started to run towards the two distant figures, particularly the one who has a taller build. '~ "So this is for me then?" The Admiral asked the two as they enter the corridor. The Corridor was filled with Christmas Decorations and a lot items that is associated with it. "Yup. We worked so hard for this. But we are all thanking Mikazuki-chan for taking the decoy job... though I think she is the one who enjoyed a lot." Samidare replied as she matches the pace of the three as they walk towards the venue. "I see... Well, I guess I can spoil Mikazuki a bit more this time..." The Admiral replied as he pats Mikazuki's head. "That's not fair Master!" Sazanami rejects the Admiral's suggestion. "Indeed. You must praise us too." Samidare joins Sazanami's complaint. "It’s just a joke. Calm down you two, Anyways, are we there yet?" The Admiral changes the topic as he saw the pouting faces of the two. Samidare and Sazanami nodded and they opened the door to the venue to where everyone greeted the Admiral and the all greeted him Merry Christmas. Also, as they have started the party, the clock strikes 12 in the midnight signaling the start of day… which happens to be December 25….. "Thanks everyone, and Merry Christmas to all of you." And the fun party begins. Omake: Do the Abyssal Observe Christmas? Zero: Alright, today... we don't have to work. After the Abyssal Admiral declared no work policy for today, everyone was surprised to hear that. Ancient Destroyer Princess: That is a strange work policy you have imposed. Any reasons? Zero: Do you remember the quote "All Work and no Play makes Jack a dull boy." Ancient Destroyer Princess: Oh that one... we always work hard to ensure that no one arrives here... and we can return home safely. Zero: true... but look around you, when they have no work; all they do is laze around and do nothing... I was kinda expecting them to do something like throwing a small party or have a drinking contest or anything that can be called lively. Ancient Destroyer Princess: Well... the star of our base Hoppo-chan is out today making the other fleet suffer. Can't help it since she is always bombed every day. Zero: Indeed. Anyways... Everyone. I know you were all wondering what to do... let me tell you some story I heard from the Human admiral I always fought with. Air Defense Princess: That Admiral? Zero: Yup. Anyways, today is Christmas and there were no ships surveying the area which meant that he is on a break today. I guess we have to keep up the perimeter but we can have some kind of a party... Well, I know that he is having a good time today so let's have a toast to this good year for us. After the Abyssal Admiral has delivered his speech, the masses of abyssal went out and hunt something for their grand party and while the Abyssal Admiral, the Ancient Destroyer Princess sensed that she needs to do something too in return. Ancient Destroyer Princess: Well then, let me get some alcohol too... But before she can go out of her way, she was stopped by the Abyssal Admiral. Zero: Stay here... You don't need to work for me. Stay by my side for I shall be entertaining you later tonight. Ancient Destroyer Princess: But Only I know where to get that... Zero: Then, just draw where it was and let the submarines dive it for us. I am sure that those Submarines can dive deeper than you. Ancient Destroyer Princess: If you say so... Well then, what should I do then? Zero: Sit at my lap and let me enjoy you bit by bit... Ancient Destroyer Princess: I don't have much pride on my body and I don't have great curves like the Battleship Princess, Am I enough for you? Zero: Heck you are perfect for me. Asides, my counterpart likes your counterpart too so there is no shame in that. Ancient Destroyer Princess: If you say so. Well then, tonight let's do that. Zero: It's a pleasure my Princess... Later that night, the rest of the abyssal fleet has returned carrying various items, food, and even liquor to toast the night away. - END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic